


Yesterday, Tomorrow

by miloron (ocoa)



Series: Random AUs for funsies [4]
Category: NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: AU - slightly in the future, M/M, Past Relationships, So it ended up being a celebratory Minhyun day thing, Tfw you realise that Minhyun's birthday is also your national day, Threesome - M/M/M, but this has a happy minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:11:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Because while Seongwoo and Daniel were his forever, they know they'd never be his first.#HAPPYMINHYUNDAY





	Yesterday, Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

When they confessed in the quiet of the night while surrounded by the warmth of blankets and each other, they didn't really expect him to say yes. It's a relief, like the stress and pain of wondering if they would ever see each other again in the impending dissolving of Wanna One simply disappeared, like they finally had a chance in this horrible world of idol life.

From that day on, their lives were Nirvana, and Minhyun's facade cracked each passing day, allowing them to see a different Minhyun. They saw facets of Minhyun that he had never let anyone see, and the honour that Daniel feels makes him tear up, and Seongwoo clutches at both his lovers.

But maybe, this was just delusion.

Because for all the words of love and forever they share with each other, Daniel and Seongwoo know they'll never match up with Jonghyun.

Because to Minhyun, NU'EST came first. And to Minhyun, Jonghyun was the first.

He first tells them about it about a month into their relationship.

"We dated," he says simply, but the emotions in his eyes are more complicated than they've ever seen, "starting around our third year after debuting. I was scared we'd get disbanded, and we wouldn't ever see each other again. I confessed, he said ok."

They can't say they were surprised, anyone who could see could tell. The two were always the closest during the competition. Even before, Minhyun seemed to imply. 

"He was a good actor. I was the one that ended it."

Seongwoo tightened his hold on Minhyun and Daniel curled closer to him. It's awkward since all of them are lanky limbed and broad shouldered but they make it work.

"I wanted to pretend that it was all true, but I knew. Jonghyun was too nice."

Even now, his shoulders seemed to shake ever so slightly, though his eyes were still clear. Minhyun only ever cried for Jonghyun. It was only one person who could make Minhyun break like that, though not intentionally. Seongwoo and Daniel know this firsthand, because it was impossible to be angry at Jonghyun. Jealous, yes, angry...not so much.  

Seongwoo and Daniel _were_ jealous, but they take solace in how it wasn't Jonghyun who held Minhyun together like this. 

They don't say a word after that, too busy kissing away the tears Minhyun holds back, their touch drawing the feelings from him slow and gentle.

The phone rings one day , when it's _too early_ o' clock. Minhyun answers.

It's Jonghyun.

Seongwoo and Daniel listen in to the quiet mumbles of Minhyun. He laughs. He congratulates NU'EST, they've done well. It hurts them when he smiles, because he looks the most content they've ever seen him. Like everything has fallen back into place in the year and a half it fell out of turn. 

It's dumb, and its stupid, and maybe it's very selfish, but Daniel plucks the phone away from Minhyun while Seongwoo nuzzles Minhyun's neck. Is it too much for them to say that at least they make Minhyun happy?

Minhyun huffs a little, and takes back the phone.

"Sorry J-ah, I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah, yeah." Jonghyun laughs. He knows, since the first day Minhyun confessed ( _in the middle of the night, curled against Jonghyun in the Never dorm, whispering soft words that aren't caught by the cameras or the sleeping trainees around them_ ) that maybe he liked Seongwoo and Daniel a bit differently from the rest. Even a bit differently from Jonghyun. "I'm happy for you Min. I'll see you at the show later?"

( _The night after he confesses, Jonghyun kicks him out of his bed. "You're in the wrong bed," he says simply, eyes shining encouragingly._ )

"Yeah, see you."

When Jonghyun puts down the phone with a cheerful "remember to use protection!" (much to a blushing Minhyun's embarrassment), Minhyun growls at his boyfriends.

"You guys," Seongwoo and Daniel at least have the decency to look apologetic, so Minhyun forgives them quickly and pulls them in with a kiss on both their cheeks.

"Come on Min, that's not nearly enough." Seongwoo complained, pulling Minhyun in for something deeper.

Daniel steals Minhyun after that, leaving him breathless and laughing and on a high.

Maybe it wasn't too much for them to say they made him happy.

Maybe it was the truth.

Daniel and Seongwoo aren't Jonghyun, but to Minhyun, they never needed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Living in Singapore, you always face the question of "are you happy", and most of the time my answer is "no, but I'm content." And I suppose that was the beginning of this, though the thought kind of changed. (Why am I shading my country one hour before its birthday? I don't really know either) 
> 
> In other news, can you imagine that this was meant to be a story about Seventeen's S Coups and Woozi (being his forever) and Jonghyun (again, being the first) I decided against it in the end, since I felt this was a more interesting take (or maybe it wasn't I don't know) 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, I mean, I'm writing more happy stories nowadays since I'm in a constant state of being ill :')
> 
> Edit: IT'S MINHYUN'S BIRTHDAY!!! Yeah i know I shouldn't sound so surprised, but let me live. Nu'est W literally wished him a happy birthday, after all the signs that they weren't allowed to talk about him. I'm shook. In any case, please support NU'EST W and Minhyun in Wanna One, let's make every year from now NU'EST's year.


End file.
